


Good Morning, Alderaan

by Space_Girl44



Series: The Adventures of Young Leia [1]
Category: Star Wars
Genre: Family, Family Bonding, Mornings, Pillow Fight, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 12:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Girl44/pseuds/Space_Girl44
Summary: Just some Organa family adorableness!It’s morning and Leia’s already up and jumping on the bed.





	Good Morning, Alderaan

**Author's Note:**

> Just me writing little Leia stuff. Hope you all enjoy :)

“Princess Leia, stop jumping on the bed at once!” WA-2V said exasperatedly, only able to watch helplessly as the six-year-old princess bounced around on her bed. Leia didn’t listen to WA-2V. She was having too much fun.  
“What’s all the racket?” Bail Organa asked, opening the door a crack. Leia immediately stopped jumping.  
“The young princess is disobeying command, Viceroy. I tried to stop her, but she wouldn’t listen.” WA-2V said dutifully. Leia stuck out her tongue at the fussy droid, going back to bouncing on the bed. Her messy brown hair went up and down as she jumped, nightgown hem doing the same. Bail Organa did his best not to smile.  
“I’ll handle this, TooVee.” He told the droid. WA-2V nodded and left the room. Leia saw her father’s stern expression and froze.  
“Don’t look so scared, Leia.” Bail Organa said, climbing on the bed next to his daughter.  
“I’m sorry, Dad. I know I’m not supposed to jump on the bed.” Leia said sheepishly, looking anywhere but at Bail.  
“Who said you couldn’t jump?” Bail said slyly. Leia wasn’t paying attention.  
“TooVee said it wasn’t ladylike and that Mommy wouldn’t like it.”  
“Well, neither of them are here, are they?”  
Leia looked up to see Bail standing on the bed. He offered her his hand. Leia’s face lit up, smile stretching across her lips. She took his hand.  
“I haven’t jumped on the bed in a while.” Bail said, watching Leia hop around on the bed. She hit him with a pillow.  
“Come on! It’s boring just standing there.” Leia said, mischievous grin on her face. Bail laughed.  
“I’m too old to jump on the bed.”  
“No one’s ever too old to jump on the bed, Daddy!” Leia exclaimed, brown eyes alight with joy. Bail smiled at Leia, loving how she was so happy.  
“Oh no, gravity is increasing on me!” Bail said, falling on top of Leia. She squealed, giggling as he pinned her legs underneath him.  
“Daddy! Get off!” Leia exclaimed, hitting him with the pillow.  
“So that’s how you want to play, huh?”  
Bail and Leia jumped around on the bed, trying to hit each other with the pillows. Leia had the advantage since Bail was going easy on her.  
“What’s going on in here?” Breha Organa asked softly, peering through the ajar door. Bail and Leia stopped in their tracks, staring at Breha.  
“Leia and I were just...”  
“Talking?”  
“About... etiquette...”  
“Etiket.” Leia repeated, stumbling over the word. Bail discreetly nudged her with the pillow. Leia let out a battle cry and jumped on him, trying to get him back. Breha watched, muffling her laughter with her hand. She walked into the room, closing the door behind her so that WA-2V wouldn’t see them. She picked up a fallen pillow and tossed it at Bail. It hit him in the nose.  
“Hey! Breha!” Bail protested. Leia looked at her mother in surprise.  
“TooVee said you wouldn’t like it?” She asked quizzically.  
“Don’t listen to everything TooVee says.” Breha told Leia, pelting Bail with stuffed animals.  
“Mommy and I are beating you!” Leia crowed, joining Breha. Bail covered his face with his hands, laughing.  
“You are not beating me!” He replied. Breha nailed him in the stomach with a pillow.  
“Okay, okay. Maybe you are beating me.” Bail wheezed. The three of them, piled on top of each other, laughed. As the sun shined through the curtains, the Organa family ran around Leia’s room throwing pillows and stuffed animals at each other.


End file.
